


Johnlock will be Canon

by PeachJuice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachJuice/pseuds/PeachJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will prove that Johnlock will become canon in Season 4 of Sherlock,<br/>I will dismantle Sherlolly,<br/>And prove that Sherlock loves John<br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the Sign of Three, Sherlock announces to the wedding attenders that John is sitting between the two people who love him the most in the world.  
In the next season, I am 100% sure that Mary is going to die.  
Proof  
1\. In the books, there is NO baby, and Mary dies soon after getting married to John.  
2\. Steven Moffat, Mark Gattiss, Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman said that next season of Sherlock will be "darker" than previously, and that there will be "major character death". Major characters: John, Sherlock, and Mary. They can't kill off John or Sherlock.  
3\. Once Mary is dead, Sherlock's statement still true, (the two people who love John most in the world is Sherlock and Mary), the statement only includes Sherlock. (Because Mary is dead)  
He loves John most in the world.  
The actors also said the story was "devastating" which means death.

This is only the proof that it will be canon, not that Johnlock actually exists (which it does)

If you agree with me, or have something to add, please comment ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock loves John

We all remember the very first episode of Sherlock when John asks Sherlock:  
"D'you have a Girlfriend?"  
"Girlfriend? No, not really my...area"  
"Oh, right."  
Awkward pause   
Sherlock looks at John  
"D'you have a Boyfriend? Which is FINE, by the way?"  
"I know it's fine"  
"So you have a boyfriend, then?"  
"No."  
"Great! Unattached, like me."  
Awkward pause, Sherlock's eyes widen  
"John, as much as I'm FLATTERED by your interest, I consider myself married to my work..."  
Yes we all remember the scene that started the fandom.  
Remember, Sherlock says he's FLATTERED by John's interest.  
I'm the Sign of Three, Sherlock stops working to prepare a best man speech for John. Is he really still "married" to his work?  
I didn't think so either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dismantling Sherlolly

When Sherlock says he "needs" Molly, he doesn't mean it in an emotional way. He needs Molly for his work; showing him bodies, inspecting bodies, etc. There is no Molly Hooper in the books. Sherlolly is dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John

We are constantly hearing John deny that he is gay, but we never hear Sherlock deny it...  
"Free, on the house, you and your date."(Waiter)  
"You eat"(Sherlock)  
"I'm not his date."(John)

"There's an other bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing two bedrooms" (Mrs. Hudson)  
"Of course we'll be needing two...." (John)  
Silence (Sherlock)

 

He shows up on John's dates, talks about the case of the Mayfly man (A man who changes his identity to date because he is married) at John's wedding, Won't get out of the "Just the Bride and Groom" photo, is confused that he is John's best friend...(Friendzoned again!), and has anyone else noticed that when Sherlock is in danger, he yells "John" instead of "Help"?


End file.
